I'm not gonna write you a love song
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Cas is strange... But that fact isn't new. So it's no surprise to the Winchesters when Cas begins to talk to Dean in Enochian every morning, even if he can't understand a word of what the Angel says. But then one morning, Kevin hears what Castiel says... and seriously, these two need to get a room as soon as possible, because Sam and him won't deal with this any longer. DESTIEL


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first time in this fandom in English, I already posted this one shot on Archive of Our Own last Christmas but I decided to publish it here as well because... Well, why not ?**

 **English isn't my first language, so I'm so sorry if there are any grammar mistakes in my text or if it's just.. bad ? haha ! I'm trying to improve myself, but you know it can be difficult to know where your mistakes are and how to improve when you're doing it alone. I've got no beta for this text, so I hope it won't end yp completely horrible.**

 **Also, the idea is kinda dumb but it was a dream I had, so I just... Wrote it in a few hours while watching some Supernatural episodes!**

 **Anyway I hope you'll like it, and don't forget to tell me if the mistakes are too horrible or anything! :) (Oh, and Kevin isn't dead for this one shot... and lives in the bunker with Cas as well!)**

* * *

Sometimes, Castiel acted strange.

It wasn't new or anything, it was just... Cas.

So when one day Cas started saying things in Enochian, the Winchesters never tried to understand why in Enochian, or why he was doing it in the first place. They just stared at him, sometimes rising a brow or sometimes laughing quietly, but they never said anything.

Castiel used to talk in Enochian when he was angry, sometimes even when he was hunting with Dean and Sam. Dean even had to admit that Enochian was pretty impressive when shouted by an angry Angel beheading a vampire.

So when Cas started saying some words in Enochian everytime Dean was around in the morning, the Winchesters brothers never asked why. They just assumed it was some kind of hello, even tho Sam was a bit pouty to be the one who never had this kind of greeting in the morning. But he was used to it after all, with all the looks full of admiration Cas was always giving to his brother, and his brother only.

Sam was wondering since a few years why his brother and the Angel of the Lord never jumped on each other, given the looks and smiles they were always exchanging. But he knew that Dean wasn't ready to come off the closet yet, and he wasn't even sure he'd be ready to do it someday. He knew that John discovered his son with a boy one day, and even tho Dean never told him what happened then, he knew it wasn't something Dean was willing to try again. Sam had spent a lot of time on the road with his bother and had tried to make him understand that he wasn't like his dad and that he was totally okay with him being homosexual, but even like that, the boy never admitted it.

So Sam just let it go, and stared at Dean when Cas was around. He was smiling at the way Dean's mouth was curving when Cas was trying to interact like a proper human being, the way he was laughing at the Angel trying to bake for them, the way he smiled to them when the Winchesters were proud of him.

Since Kevin became a prophet, he came to live with the boys and the Angel on the bunker, the safest place for him to be. He was still translating the tablets, most of the time hidden in his room. Th Winchesters never saw him, or sometimes at dinners when he needed food.

But one morning, Kevin got out of his room at the same time as Sam, and sat with everyone in the dinning room. Dean was just finishing backing breakfast when he entered the room, saluting Kevin and Cas at the same time, when it happened.

Cas' head rose when Dean sat, and he smiled, pronouncing the words he used to say every morning. That's precisely the moment when Kevin spat all his hot chocolate on the table, coughing loudly.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Asked Sam, worried for his friend.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

The kids' eyes were still on Cas, who was looking at him without understanding why he had caused such a surprise.

"What happened to you, short round?" Teased Dean.

"Huh... Nothing. I just think I misheard something."

Then it was Cas' time to turn white, and he got up quickly, leaving the room without another word.

"Well.. I didn't get all of this."

Sam turned to look at his brother, then at Kevin, his brow raised in apprehension. There was some things he needed to find out.

Later that night, Sam knocked on Kevin's door, searching for informations.

"Come in!" Came the muffled voice of the young boy from inside the room.

"Hey Kevin."

"Hey Sam! What's up dude?"

Sam entered the room slowly, taking place on the chair in front of Kevin's desk, stuffed with papers and stuff the younger boy used to translate the tablet and sometime distract himself for a little bit.

"I just wanted to know what happened this morning. You know, with Cas and Dean in the living room?"

Kevin smiled lightly, hiding his nose in the book he was holding.

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Oh come on dude! You know you can tell me everything. It's not like I'd tell Dean, he's the one who's blindly in love with the Angel but can't come out the closet."

Those words made the young boy laugh, and he closed his book, living it on his messy bed.

"You're right. Dean Winchester might be the only one not to see how in love is Castiel with him"

"And how in love he is with Castiel."

Sam jumped on his feet to sit next to Kevin on the bed, who sighed loudly.

"That thing Cas said this morning to Dean, was it the first time it happened?"

"Those precise words? No, he's telling them all the time. We just assumed it was some kind of hello."

"Just for Dean? »

"Well as Castiel said, they do share a more profound bound. So I just... Never asked myself."

"Right. So Cas telling Dean he loves him with all his heart and soul every morning and wants to make love to him on the table seams legit."

It was Sam's turn to choke, even if he wasn't drinking anything. He opened wide eyes, completely and utterly shocked.

"What?"

"That's what he said this morning. And you're telling me he's always saying this."

"Cas... Confesses his love for Dean every morning?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"Oh my god. That's... I don't know if I should be happy or throw up a bit in my mouth, to be honest"

Kevin made a disgusted face. "Thanks Sam, I really needed this image"

"Sorry. But... Wahou. Like, really, wahou. That must be so hard to say it everyday knowing that Dean will never get it."

"Yeah, tell me about that. The dude's literally desperate. I swear, if you could hear what he says..."

"I bet. God my brother is such an idiot!"

"Well that's not new."

"No it isn't..."

Sam sighed again, waving a hand in his hair. They sat there for a while, in silence, staring at the opposite wall. Both knew how difficult was the situation, and how challenging it will be for Dean to admit out loud that he shared the Angel's feelings. He wasn't Dean freaking Winchester for nothing, he was known for his stubbornness, and Castiel was sky enough to make things even more difficult.

"Guess I'll have to talk to the dude then." finally muttered Sam.

* * *

When the taller Winchester entered the living room the next morning, Cas wasn't there. Dean was making coffee, like usual, singing softly some AC/DC song he liked. He was wearing his favorite bath robe, and Sam smirked when he saw the bacon Dean made for everyone. Even when he pretended the contrary, Dean was just so soft and caring for everyone, it was so sweet and disgusting at the same time in the younger Winchester's eyes. He loved his brother dearly, and seing Dean happy was what he wanted most. But he knew it wasn't gonna truly happen until the blond finally faced his true feelings for the angel that lived with them, so Sam wasn't gonna bear it for another day.

"Dude, can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Sam, making his brother frown.

"Sure Sammy. What's up man?"

"In private?"

Dean glared a Kevin, who was sitting in the living room and not paying attention to them (well at least as Dean thought, fully knowing what was gonna happen to the blond).

"Hum... Yeah if you want."

They left the living room to go to Dean's room, and the guy looked around during their walk, curious not to see Cas heading to the living room and surprised to see that Sam was leading there in the depth of the bunker.

"Isn't Cas here? I didn't see him this morning."

Sam closed the door of the bedroom behind them, sitting in Dean's bed.

"We'll help yourself..."

"Dean. We seriously need to talk."

"I'm listening."

"Dean, you gotta talk to Cas"

"What? Listen Sammy, I..."

"Dean! The dude's crazy about you ok? I know you're scared, and I know you don't want to talk about it, but you've got to open your eyes. Cas is telling you every damn morning that he's crazy in love with you and you don't even look at him in the eyes when he's trying to do something to please you. This has to stop, do you hear me? I'm not dad, I never was and I've been trying to tell you for a long time but you just never listen to me, and I'm tired of this. I don't fucking care if you love men, or even angels of the Lord. I'm not dad, and I won't stand another day with you and Cas eye-fucking each other through the room without admitting your true feeling toward each other. Okay?"

Dean stared at him for a while, sighed, and then just sat on the other edge of the bed. He put his head in his hands, staying like this for a while, not answering anything. The silence was heavy with unanswered questions, and Sam chewed the inside of his cheek to prevent him from screaming at his brother again.

"Dean? You're okay man? I mean I excepted screams, anger, denial but... Not silence. I don't know what to do with silence, Dean."

A quiet laugh escaped the older brother's lips.

"I know, Sam."

"You know what? Stop the riddles, Dean. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know what Cas is saying every morning."

A long silence followed this declaration, and Sam just stared at his brother, mouth hanging open. Of all the things, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"What?"

"I said I know what Cas is saying to me every morning. I've known for a while, actually."

Sam closed his eyes to breath through his nose slowly, trying to calm down and not punch his brother in the face. Because he deserved it. Like, really deserved it.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything for fuck sakes?"

"Cause I'm afraid, okay?"

"Afraid of what? Dean, you're hunting demons, you went to hell and back, and you're afraid of dating a man?"

"I'm not afraid of dating a man, Sammy! Hell I've slept with men before, you don't know everything about me! I'm afraid of.."

He sighed again, suddenly wishing he was somewhere else far, far away from this room, from his questioning brother, from his feelings he couldn't hide anymore.

"You're afraid because for once, you've got feelings." Finished Sam, smirking a bit. "Because even if you slept with a lot of people, men or women, you never had feelings before."

"That's not true, there was Lisa..."

"It wasn't the same, Dean. Lisa... I know you loved her, but you let her go. Cas... Even when we thought he was dead, you never gave up on him. You even kept the trench coat!"

"Sam..."

"Dean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could lost him! His friendship, his help, his presence, everything!"

At this point, Sam wanted to bang his own head against the wall.

"For fuck sake Dean, you think Cas is that stupid? Of course you won't lose him! He's already in love with you since god knows when, he won't disappear just because you confess your love to him at last! He loves you, you love him as much as I know, so just... Go for it! If there's one thing I learned about our lives, it's that life is fucking short. I mean it. Take that chance, Dean."

Just when his brother was about to answer, a well known noise suddenly rang to their hears, and they turned around to see Castiel, standing in front of Dean's door, looking like a rabbit caughed in some car's lights.

"Dean, Sam? Am I... Interrupting something?"

Sam had never been so happy about Cas teleporting his featherly ass in front of them without warning. He looked at Dean who was clearly trying not to look at Cas with too much envy, and smiled widely.

"Oh no, Cas. Stay here, you're just in time. Dean's got something to tell you."

And just like that, like a coward, he disappeared in the living room, just in time to see Kevin doing a thumbs up at his move. Sam sighed (he sighed a lot when it came to his brother and Cas' relationship) and took a cup of coffee, proud of himself.

Yeah, he was sure gonna sell his soul to some demon if this one didn't work.


End file.
